Nerdy Dancin'
" | image = NerdyDancin.png | caption = Jeremy is impressed by Phineas and Ferb's efforts to help him with his dance moves | season = 2 | production = 220b | broadcast = 81 | story = May Chan | ws = J.G. Orrantia Perry Zombolas | director = Zac Moncrief | us = December 4, 2009 | xd = November 7, 2009 | international = October 25, 2009 (Disney XD UK) | pairedwith = "Picture This" | adapt = Boogie Down}} Candace signs up Jeremy to be her dancing partner on a hit dance show. Jeremy seeks out help from Phineas and Ferb because he is worried about his lack of dancing skills, and Ferb's excellent dancing skills are put to use. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz and his league of evil scientists seek to get their message out at the dance studio. Episode Summary Jeremy joins Candace and Stacy in time to watch their totally favorite TV show because Candace wanted to show him something "impossibly important". Candace and Stacy get excited when Let's All Dance Until We're Sick comes on and announces that it is coming to Danville. It is then that Candace reveals she already entered Jeremy and herself. Jeremy excuses himself to get some air, and the girls think he is excited. In truth, Jeremy is nervous about dancing in a show and confides in Phineas and Ferb who were wondering what they were going to do today. Phineas suggests that Ferb could teach him some moves, but after a demonstration, Jeremy decides there would be no way he could learn that dance by tonight. Phineas knows what he and Ferb are going to do today and Jeremy will not have to learn any new dance moves. At this point, Perry is receiving his briefing from Major Monogram. It seems Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been buying the entire Tri-State Area's supply of potatoes, bacon, and chopped green onions; a recipe for evil, literally. Perry leaves headquarters to investigate. In the backyard, Phineas unveils his and Ferb's newest invention, the Ferbalistic Groovatron 9000. It is an exoskeleton that will mimic Ferb‘s moves while he wears a special suit. Jeremy is to put it on under his clothes and nobody will see it helping him with dance moves. Perry flies to the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building and is taken in by a large robotic arm. He is captured on a platform with his arms and legs shackled spread-eagle, discovering Doofenshmirtz and Norm are preparing for a potluck picnic and press conference. Doofenshmirtz complains about the recipe to which Norm says "Well next time, you can do all the cooking, and I'll come up with evil plans that ultimately fail." After an awkward silence and staing between Doofenshmirtz, Norm and Perry, Doof responds "Wow. Cuttin' deep man." Afterwards, Doofenshmirtz decides to leave Perry trapped on a platform to meet his doom. As Doofenshmirtz leaves to the meeting on Norm, a laser is slowly firing its way up to split Perry in half, an idea Doofenshmirtz got from a movie. When the two are gone, Perry easily slides out of his shackles and follows them. Meanwhile, Candace is sure she and Jeremy are going to win while Jeremy watches her nervously. The two go onto the dance floor where Nikki Stars explains the rules and the dancing begins. Phineas and Ferb are backstage, ready to help Jeremy when it is needed. At the meeting, the evil scientists await with no press present. Doofenshmirtz tells them to be patient and besides, when has he ever let them down? "Far too often" Rodney, or as he likes to be called, Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein, replies. Doofenshmirtz blows him off and tells them why they're here, to reveal the existence of the L'eague '''O'f 'V'illainous 'E'vildoers 'M'aniacally 'U'nited 'F'or 'F'rightening 'I'nvestments in 'N'aughtiness, to which Dr. Bloodpudding asks "You want us to be called 'L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'?" Rodney says it won't be possible if there aren't any press of any kind around. Doofenshmirtz attempts to assure them they will be arriving, but Dr. Diminutive doesn't think so, as they are all covering the Let's All Dance Until We're Sick contest. Dr. Doofenshmirtz decides that if the press won't come for them, then they will go to the press. Immediately, all of the evildoers leave to the dance show, just as Perry arrives to the conference. After a brief look around, he takes off to follow them. The scientists barge in on the contest and try to get the press's attention to no avail. Doofenshmirtz wonders why and Rodney tells him it's a dance show, the cameras only stay on the best dancers. All the scientists start dancing to get their message of evil out, but all of them, including Rodney and Doofenshmirtz are horrible. Perry arrives and gets a message from Major Monogram. He has to stop all the evil scientists so their message won't go out and so they won't ruin what has become his and Carl's favorite show. Jeremy and Candace, meanwhile, are doing well at the start of the competition. Once the contestants start getting eliminated, Candace suggests they kick it up a notch. Jeremy looks over at Ferb who gives him a thumbs up and begins to dance backstage, helping Jeremy with both solo moves and when he was partnered with Candace. Doofenshmirtz is dancing not far from them, attempting to talk into a camera but is eliminated, as is Rodney. The two begin pushing other dancers away to take their places but are eliminated time and time again. Perry helps the judges by semi-violently eliminating the other scientist contestants. Stacy, in the audience, cheers for Jeremy and Candace and throws a bouquet out to them. A bee flies out of it and heads backstage, circling Ferb as he swats at it. Jeremy becomes a fan favorite when the swatting makes it look like an impressive dance move. Because Doofenshmirtz and Rodney are knocking out dancers, Perry eliminating the scientists (including Doofenshmirtz and Rodney), and the judges eliminating dancers, only Jeremy is left on the stage. Ferb has him finish off with an impressive dance move and ending with a split. The host is so impressed by his moves that she invites him to dance on the show every week. Candace tells Jeremy to do it, as they will be dancing stars, but Jeremy confesses his help and reveals the exoskeleton. Candace, the audience, and the judges gasp. Jeremy pulls the curtains back and reveals Ferb, who declares his work is done, and dances up a pole, earning a perfect score from the judges. Jeremy apologizes to Candace, but she that she doesn't mind that Jeremy can't dance and just wanted to have fun and dance until they were sick. Jeremy admits he is feeling a little dizzy and Candace escorts him out of the studio, reaffirming their mutual attraction to each other. Finally, the scientists are all seen in the intensive care unit after Perry's mission is successful, causing Dr. Doofenshmirtz to say, "They should have called it 'Let's All Dance Until We're in Intensive Care' ". Transcript Songs *"Let's All Dance Until We're Sick" *"Spa Day" (instrumental) *"Evil Hand Rap"'' '' End Credits A replay showing Ferb's dancing to Jeremy. Gallery "}} Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today! The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc-'' (cut because a giant mechanical arm extended from the building and caught Agent P) Memorable Quotes Background Information *L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. was heard on the Radio Disney premiere of the soundtrack. *The usual pattern of Candace and Jeremy's relationship is reversed in this episode, with Jeremy nervous about Candace's actions and her reassuring him at the end of the episode. *The Dan Povenmire cartoon lookalike appears in the show as a camera man ("The Fast and the Phineas," "Perry Lays an Egg"). Also when Ferb leaves the studio with his moon walk move, the judges give his move a 10, there the look-alike cartoon sheds a tear, which may tell that Dan is proud of the show. *During the coverage of Let's All Dance Until We're Sick in Danville, the boy who raises rats from Mix and Mingle Machine can be seen in the background holding a sign ("Cheer Up Candace"). Production Information *It aired in Belgium before the US, and the UK & Ireland. International Premieres *October 25, 2009 (Disney XD UK) Errors *When Jeremy and Phineas pulled Ferb up after showing his dance, if you concentrate on Jeremy, his body (except his legs) becomes smaller and then bigger. **The overall size of Jeremy's body changes rapidly when he and Phineas help Ferb up out of his split. *When Ferb first demonstrates the Dance-o-tron he spins, but Jeremy does not; since he's supposed to mimic Ferb's moves when using the Dance-o-tron exoskeleton. (No device is readily visible to indicate how Ferb is being selective in transmitting motion commands to Jeremy's exoskeleton.) *When Doofenshmirtz traps Perry, the laser moving up Perry's trap has almost reached him and is moving quickly, but when the scene changes and shows Doofenshmirtz climbing onto Norm's back and goes back to Perry, the laser has moved backwards and is closer to the edge of the platform and moving more slowly. *The first woman eliminated was eliminated again, the second time swinging her arms and bouncing her legs. *At the end, when Ferb moonwalks up the pole, his larger eye is in front and the smaller one is in the back, when usually, the smaller eye is in front and the larger one is in the back. *When Candace tells Jeremy that they need to 'kick it up a notch', Jeremy looks at Ferb, who then gives him the thumbs up. But when Ferb gives him the thumbs up, Jeremy, despite being controlled by Ferb, does not. He just continues dancing. *Phineas is nowhere to be seen whenever Ferb was dancing in the studio. *When a contestant's spotlight goes out, they are lit like it's dark. However when the dancers run onstage, they stay lit like it's daytime, even when out of the spotlights. Continuity None. Allusions *This title is a parody of the 1980s film, Dirty Dancing starring the late Patrick Swayze and Phineas and Ferb guest star Jennifer Grey. *The judges on Let's All Dance Until We're Sick are like the ones on American Idol; especially the one on the far left, who looks like Randy Jackson. *Ferb's dance control outfit looks similar to the clothing the programs wore in Tron. *''Goldfinger'' - Dr. Doofenshmirtz traps Perry on a slate and uses a laser to try to cut him in half. He later also states he saw got the idea from a film. *The show Let's All Dance Until We're Sick is a parody of the show So You Think You Can Dance, including a blonde host with a British accent. *Nikki Stars' face always being practically cut off by the top of the screen. However, it's more likely a small jab at So You Think You Can Dance host Cat Deeley's height: she is notoriously tall and is usually a full head above many of the contestants. *One of the dancers appearing on Let's All Dance Until We're Sick strongly resembles Michael Jackson. Also, Ferb did the moonwalk up the tree in the backyard towards the beginning of the episode, and again on a wall towards the end of the episode. *''The Producers'' - Rodney's middle name is Elizabeth which is a reference to Adolf Elizabeth Hitler and Roger Elizabeth DeBris. *When Jeremy pulls the Groove-a-tron out of his clothes, the musical "sting" from Psycho is heard. Trivia *First Phineas and Ferb episode that has focused on Jeremy. *This is one episode where Doofenshmirtz does not create or use an "inator" against anyone. *A musical version of "Go Perry" can be heard right around when Agent P dismantles the disco ball's support. *Pink shirt Slack is seen again on his own. *Candace doesn't interact with Phineas and Ferb in this episode. She also didn't interact with them in "I, Brobot", "Hail Doofania!", "De Plane! De Plane!", "Vanessassary Roughness", "Bubble Boys" and "Isabella and the Temple of Sap". *This episode reveals that Ferb is a really good dancer. *When Ferb shows some moves to Jeremy, the hip hop instrumental from the song Spa Day is played. ("Spa Day") *Phineas says "Wait for it..." as Ferb did and Isabella did ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama", "Got Game?"). *Norm appears for the second time in Season 2. His last appearance was in "At the Car Wash." *The guy from the song Squirrels In My Pants appears dancing with a contestant from Flawless Girl ("Comet Kermillian", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister"). *Dana is also a participant in the dance competition. *One of the judges is the same guy who announced at the backyard beach and who mentioned the Paisley Brothers Concert was sold out. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror," "Fireside Girl Jamboree"). *"Rodney" is one of the names on Doofenshmirtz's cast ("The Bully Code"). *Doofenshmirtz notes that Norm made a lot of potato salad, a nod to when Stacy notes on Linda's plans for purchase, "Wow, that's a lot of potato salad" ("Vanessassary Roughness"). *Jeremy wore the same formal attire as he wore in the Chez Platypus ("Chez Platypus"). *This is one of the episodes that Candace doesn't spend trying to bust her brothers. *The outfit Candace wears to the show is a pallet swap of the outfit she wore in "Comet Kermillian". Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Dr. Diminutive, Additional Voices *Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano *Joe Orrantia as Rodney, Additional Voices (as J.G. Orrantia) *John Viener as Norm, Dr. Bloodpudding, Additional Voices *Jane Leeves as Nikki Stars *Additional voices: Maulik Pancholy, Bobby Gaylor. de:Tanzwettbewerb es:El Concurso de Baile pt-br:Dançar Até Enjoar pl:Konkurs tańca Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Category:N Category:Aloyse von Roddenstein